


A Peaceful Rest

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peaceful eternal slumber</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peaceful Rest

A single tear slipped down his pale cheek as he stared at the stone; his eyes scanning each and every word that was etched into the smooth stone. 

_Beloved son, friend, husband._

A single line read in curly font, spaced out perfectly, helping frame the grey toned picture that resided in the center of the large stone slab. Even if the picture was only grey, it made the man in the picture look absolutely gorgeous. 

"Only if you were still here." He spoke quietly, his voice wavering as another tear slowly tracked down his face. 

He stared at another line of text, one that resided above the perfect picture. 

_Vintage Beef_

He felt the squeeze of sadness in his heart. He fell to his knees as the tears fell faster down his ever so pale cheeks. He stared at the singular red rose that rested on the ground as the tears blurred his vision. He missed Beef. He missed him so much. Just hearing that name made his heart. Of course it had been a year exactly since he'd passed away, but it still broke his heart every single day. 

He still wore Beef's t-shirts, no matter how baggy they were on him. He still woke up expecting Beef to be there. He was still hurting. He felt like he'd always be hurting; like he'd never truly get over Beef. No amount of time felt like long enough to mourn. Not even his new partner could help him fully get over his first love.

He shook his head sadly, wiping at his- already red and puffy- eyes. He took in a shaky breath and squeezed his eyes shut. He could do this. He was strong. Beef had always told him so. A small whimper escaped his lips as the tears continued falling in streams. 

"I-I miss you Beef...." His voice was broken and shaky. "Why did you leave me?" His voice was barely a whisper; lost in the wind and the birds who sang happily from the trees, hidden away by the green leaves. 

"Are you ready to go Etho?" Came a soft, gentle, soothing voice. 

Etho glanced up at the man who had spoken through his long silver hair, which fell in front of his eyes. "I-I." 

A hand was held out to Etho; which he took and allowed himself to pulled up and into a tight embrace. 

"I-I miss him Seth...." Etho whimpered, burying his face in the crook of Seth's neck. 

"I know you do Etho... I miss him too." Seth says soothingly, rubbing his lovers back. "Let's go home, alright?" 

Etho nodded mutely, wishing the tears would cease. Seth twined their fingers together and they walked through the eerily peaceful graveyard; leaving Beef to rest peacefully with birds chirping and the wind blowing gently across the land, making the grass sway and the leaves ruffle.


End file.
